Reading Nonexsistant Lines
by deafening-silence-215
Summary: Molly always thought that Ginny and Harry would be happily ever after. What happens when Ginny's knight in shining armor turns out to be a dragon? Ginny/Draco - Part One in fanfiction sister challenge of doom !


Molly Weasley wasn't stupid. Taking care of seven children and a husband who played with muggle junk like he was a child, had taught her to look between the lines to find the correct answer. It was how she knew Bill wasn't just around Fluer, because she needed to learn how to speak English. It was also how she realized that Fred and George had locked Percy in an Egyptian tomb. A missing Percy and identical smirks were all she needed to come down hard on them for information.

So it was almost expected that Molly would be the first to realize that something was up with her daughter. Ginny came home for her summer vacation glowing with happiness. She was in her room nearly all day, and when asked what she was doing, all she would say is that she was '' writing to someone special''. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ginny was dating somebody.

Molly was certain she knew who Ginny was so lovestruck with. Harry Potter was Ginny's obsession ever since Ginny was a young child, listening to bedtime stories about the infant hero, and Mrs. Weasley knew they would be a perfect couple.

'Just like Arthur and me', thought Molly,' but why wouldn't Gin bring him to 'meet' the family? Maybe she needed a push in the right direction.'

''Ginerva dear, may I have a word with you?!'' Molly yelled from the living room. She heard someone shuffling down the stairs, and Ginny popped her head in the doorway, looking wary.

''Mom, I swear I didn't turn Percy's old room purple'', rambled Ginny, a little nervous about being singled out. '' I'm pretty sure that was George while Fred put Ton- Tongue Toffees in the candy jar, which I also didn't do-''

''Oh Ginny, I know all of that," laughed Mrs. Weasley looking highly amused.

"....Then what did you want?" Asked a red faced Ginny.

"I just want to talk," Said Molly, as they both sat on their thirteen year old couch, "about your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?!" Asked Ginny in a high-pitched shreik.

"Gin-Gin, when have you ever been able to keep anything from me?"

Ginny opened her mouth, probably to try to contradict her, but Molly beat her to it.

"So, is it serious?" Molly asked, watching her daughter brighten up a little.

"Mom, I think he might be the one! He's handsome, charming, and he's very good to me."

Molly knew who the "mystery boy" was, but she decided to play along, so she prompted, "Tell me about him, sweetheart."

"Well, his family is kind of famous, but he's a totally different person the the media says he is."

That cemented it for Molly. It had to be Harry! She had been waiting for this for years!

"Honey, why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight," asked Molly.

"I don't know, are you sure?" Ginny wondered, looking a little worried.

_'Why would she be worried,' _wondered Mrs. Weasley. _'She knows we love Harry.'_

"Would I have asked if I wasn't sure?" Molly exclaimed.

Ginny looked like she was considering it, sighed, and murmered, "Well, he might be busy. I mean, this is so sudden!"

"Just try, Ginny dear," Molly pouted. "I want to meet the boy."

"Alright fine, I'll let him know," Ginny said, looking defeated, "but Mom, everyone has to be nice."

"Right, sure sweetheart," Molly said, not really paying attention. She was busy trying to remember all of Harry's favorite foods. She didn't even notice Ginny leaving the room, looking like the world was ending.

_____________________________________

"Ginnykins!" Yelled Fred, acting over dramatic, "Our little baby is growing up!" He wiped away a fake tear, and George was hanging off him, fake bawling.

It was 5:52pm and Molly's future son-in-law was due to arrive in any minute. She invited the whole family over for dinner, but Bill was home with a very pregnant wife who couldn't travel, Charlie was trying to raise three baby Chinese Fireball dragons, and Percy said he just couldn't come. Molly was dissapointed, but at least Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger were able to show up, along with Fred and George.

Ginny looked beautiful in a sea green colored dress, but her face showed anxiousness. She kept checking the front door, tapping her fingers on the dinner table, and shifting her weight on her seat.

"Stop fidgiting, Ginny," admonished Hermione, putting her hand on Ginny's. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled.

A knock on the door stoppd all coversation. Ginny took a deep breath, stood up, and she made her way over to the door.

Molly had it all planned out. She would wait until the door was opened and exclaim, "Harry, what a pleasent surprise!," walk up to him, and give him a Molly Weasley bear hug.

The door opened and so did Molly's mouth. "Har-...H-hello." Molly stuttered. That wasn't Harry. That was Draco Malfoy.

At least, she thought it was. He wasn't sneering at their humble home, he was looking at it with interest. He was holding Ginny's hand and would glance at her with a happy shean in his eyes.

Everyone was quiet for a minute just looking at eachother in shock. Molly knew she had better do something before a fight broke out. So, she stuck with the plan, only tweaking it a little.

"Draco, what a pleasent surprise," She said joyfully, hoping her dissapointment wasn't showing. She came up and saw that he looked a little nervous. He was looking between Ginny, Molly, and the rest of the family.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," he said, holding out his hand.

She knew that they needed to start out on the right foot, so instead of shaking the outstretched hand, she folded him up in a Molly Weasley bear hug. Looking at her daughter, she knew she had make the right decision. Ginny was beaming at her and Draco.

"Now wait just a mmmph!"

Mrs. Weasley turned around and saw that Fred, George, and Hermione had each shot a series of mouth muffling spells on Ron and were hiding their wands behind their backs. Arthur rolled his eyes and made his way towards Draco.

Now this was the real test. The Malfoys and Weasleys have gated eachother for Generations. Molly wasn't a born Weasley, so the hatred was not as strong. She couldn't be sure what Arthur would do, so she kept an eye on Arthur's wand hand.

"Mr. Malfoy," began Arthur, _'Uh-oh', _thought Molly. This could be bad.

"That is my only daughter."

"Yes sir, I know that," said a very pale Draco Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley got ready to catch him, in case he passed out.

"You might think you do, but do you really?" Arthur asked, getting really close to Draco's face.

"I think so sir," he said, trying to look confident, but failing.

"Do you plan on marrying Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"DAD!" Ginny said mortified, the same time Draco responded, "Yes sir, I do."

That shut Ginny up quicker then any spell she knew of. Her lips started to tremble, and her eyes watered.

"Really?"

Mrs. Weasley watched him squeeze her hand. "If I survive this encounter with your family," he said wryly.

Arthur back off with a reluctant smile and said, "Don't misplace my trust, son."

Draco silently nodded and Molly knew that it was time for her to speak up.

"Well, we don't want the food to get cold," She exclaimed, trying to bring her wayward family and guests toward the kitchen and dining room. Seeing she had gotten their attention, she marched herself in that direction, listening to Hermione making the rest of the introductions.

_'Better her then me,' _Molly thought. _'I hope she can handle it.'_

Molly started laying out the food, praying to Merlin that someone had remembered to take the twin's wands away from them. The way they had helped keep Ron quiet showed that they loved their sister enough to not kill her boyfriend, but that wouldn't keep those two from spelling his ears off or something just as stupid.

She heard talking, but couldn't figure out who was talking or what was being said until-

"You're supposed to marry Harry, not a Malfoy!"

She groaned. Somebody took the spells off of Ron. Molly started to make her way toward the door when she heard, "Ronald Weasley, how dare you! You know Harry had been dating Luna Lovegood for nearly three months!" Hermione had sounded just like Mrs. Weasley.

"Huh," whispered Molly to herself. After thinking it over, she realized they actually could become a good couple. Harry wanted someone who didn't want him for his fame, and Luna never cared about that kind of stuff.

Mrs. Weasley just shrugged it off and carried the last of the food and plopped it down, making the table moan pitifully. She sat down in her usual chair and waited for everyone else to come in. To her surprise, Draco and Hermione were talking about the Ministry of Magic while they found their seats. Ginny was hanging off of him, while Ron was scowling at Draco.

Arthur came around the table, kissed his wife's cheek, and sunk into his chair.

"I thought she was dating Harry, didn't you?" Arthur asked Molly, whispering so no one else could hear. She nodded absentmindedly, watching the two of them together. They would marry, she could easily see it.

When everyone was seated Arthur sat by Molly, who was by Fred and George, and Ginny sat by Draco, then Hermione and lastly Ron. He was glaring at Draco until he caught Hermione's eyes. He quickly looked down at his plate.

Arthur stood up to make a speech, but George beat him to it.

"Good food, good meat, good Merlin, let's eat!"

Arthur sat back down, shaking his head, and started to pass around the mashed patatoes. This was Molly's favorite part of dinner, listening to the buzz of conversation just beginning to start. She watched everyone talk and become used to one another. She noticed her daughter look her way and mouth the words, "Thank you, Mom."

Molly had been wrong before, so many times, but for the first time in her life, she watched her "wrong" become "right" for her daughter.

_________________________________________________

**A/N:** This is my very first posted story. I am not one of those people who say, "Don't flame me!". If you really don't like it, I want you to tell me!...but please keep the profanity out of it. So this one-shot is part one in the fanfiction sister challenge of doom! This challenge is between me (Brittanie) and my sister, Celina (strawberry-fields-forever-14). How it goes is I'll give her a summary and/or pairing and she'll give me one, and then we have have to write a one shot featuring that summary/pairing. I don't actually care for this pairing, but I hope I didn't disrespect the people who do. Read and review, please?


End file.
